


bleed 'til sunrise

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: beautiful filth [7]
Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Other, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not actually FVK fic, but their music motivated me to finish. Literally nothing but porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleed 'til sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit here we go again. The characters don't really have identities, so, apply whoever pleases you. Be advised that the submissive is NB/AFAB, (nonbinary/assigned female at birth) though.  
> Essentially, they have a vagina. The dominant is a cisgender male. But like I said, apply whoever.
> 
> Don't ask me what this is bc I don't know.

diamond eyes and icy air,  
the chill swallows me whole.  
I missed this feeling.  
the familiar freeze of my blood and the cessation of time.  
I luxuriate in its embrace.   
I am liquid, a warm current under the ice.  
naked and squirming, I am a bug pinned to a tray: spotlight blinding me.  
watch the dissection of my filth.  
my body aches with pure need.   
I am king, queen, and patron saint of filth and fetish.  
my body is wide open; explore my deepest secrets.  
all of them laid out, an ensemble.  
dress yourself with me.  
tailor my body to yours, I will fit you like a glove.  
I will please you like no other.  
soft pale skin shivers with the chilling breeze blowing in, goosebumps spreading like wildfire.  
touch me and fill me with your heat, melt away the ice in my veins with your hungry kisses.  
round, pale globes cry out for the strike of your palms.  
they crave to be red and stinging; patterned with bright handprints.  
bruise my flesh and make me a canvas of submission.  
I will bear your mark for all to see.  
I am your whore.   
speak to me of all the filth in your mind.   
tease me with your words.  
call me every obscenity you know; it will only delight me.   
cunt, whore, slut, bitch, trash, filth, vile, foul, disgusting.  
I love to hear you sing my praises.  
enter me with purpose; teach me who I belong to.  
fuck me 'til I cry.   
own me in every aspect.   
I was forged in hellfire; you cannot break me, now matter how hard or how far you may bend me.  
my flesh will mottle and scar, merit badges of a sexual revolution.  
I crave your worst while I give you my best.  
my body is your stress relief.  
I will soothe your worries with pale skin, I will heal your pain with clenching walls, and I will taste you with red lips.  
tie me up; display me for all to see.  
I am a good pet, so willing to serve.  
I crave your cruelty.  
choke me and make me beg.  
I want to gasp for air, possibly pleading for my last breath.  
my eyes are wide and sweet.  
I can play your innocent doll or filthy come whore.  
both roles suit me.  
dress me up; I am your doll.  
florals and lace, ruffles and candy.  
pale pink and stark black.  
hair bows and lip gloss.  
an innocent little darling for you to corrupt.  
my blush will never cease as you explore me.  
the little squeals and squirms meant to entice instead of repel.  
such a sweet treat: a cupcake made flesh.   
pastel frosting licked away by your oh-so-skilled tongue.  
the honey nectar between my thighs draws you in like a bee.  
I am gasping for air and moaning incoherently.   
how do you reduce me to such a mess so easily?  
you pull away, leaving me soaked and desperate.   
teasing is your forte.  
you play me like a violin, wound tight and high pitched.  
your fingers have made an appearance within me but my clit goes neglected.   
It's not enough, yet entirely too much when you press up.  
you excite me like nothing else.  
my body reacts exquisitely as your thumb just barely brushes my clit, full of promise.   
I adore the way you tear me apart and stitch me back together with this painful pleasure.  
a sharp bite to my thigh brings me to the present with a high keen.  
you chuckle against my flesh and continue in your teasing quest.   
your teeth in my thighs, your fingers assaulting my depths.  
how will I ever survive this pleasurable attack?  
I feel like I am exploding, your tongue flying across my clit.  
my body tenses tightly, then gives in completely.   
I am liquid and screaming, convulsing under your ministrations.  
I am still shaking and cursing when your length enters me.  
the sensitivity is striking; frayed nerves sparking at the pleasurepain flooding my body.  
you fill me up completely.   
stretched and stuffed, I am the sheath for your blade.  
you fuck without mercy, the pain stained gasps fueling your desire.  
I am brought to new heights, singing your praises again and again.  
I feel like I am floating in outer space, or that I am made of air.  
how you withstand my climaxes is amazing, the tight grip of slick muscle gripping you so desperately...  
you slip from my grasp as your own release approaches, a streak of white hot splashes across my chest.  
a testament to what we have done here tonight.  
what fun we have together...

we meet at a later date, innocence far from your mind.  
the whore greets you, ready for their chance at sweet torture.  
I will take the worst punishment and beg for more.  
one more stroke, one more lash, one more vicious tug on my hair.  
I crave the absolute worst.  
By the time we are done, I will be filthy; coated in all manner of bodily fluids from both of us.  
I will be the picture perfect definition of "gutter trash slut".  
you will take me in any way you can, but I know what you desire the most in these meetings.  
the soft sobs and gasping moans you draw from me as pound my ass.  
it is a rare treat for you, but tonight is about indulgence of our darkest desires.   
I see the knife in your hands; I am melting inside.   
cut me open and bleed me dry...  
pretty toys excite me; their alluring sharpness catching my eager eye.  
my lust surrounds me like a veil.   
all I see is you.  
my heart races as you make me kneel on the bed, cuffing me to the headboard.   
the soft leather buckles tightly around my wrists, a little moan escaping me.   
I am face down in the mattress, arms stretched over my head, ass pointed up tantalizingly.  
you give me a hard slap, red handprint immediately blooming on my ass.  
my back arches, ass pointing higher.  
I hear a click.  
two lubed fingers trail between my cheeks.  
a shiver runs through me in in anticipation.  
your middle finger slides in agonizingly slow.  
a high whine erupts.  
I have no leverage to push back.   
I want more.  
you begin to thrust slowly, I moan happily.  
a second finger joining the first before long, the doubled stretch is exquisite.  
there is more lube; another finger.   
give me everything you can...  
more delightful torture; those deft fingers working magic.  
your fingers slide out and I let out a whine of protest at the loss.   
a gentle pat on top of the angry red handprint calms me.  
a slick sound; your length is coated.  
a slow exhale relaxes me as you push in.   
there wasn't much of a prep, but the stretch feels like heaven.  
my toes curl; your groans and the penetration equally satisfying.  
your thrusts start out so slow and careful; everything a tease.  
the speed and force grow until you're pounding into me and I don't recognize the sounds I'm making.   
we sound like wild animals, howls and snarls and the occasional yelp from a slap on the ass.  
it's beautiful.  
a symphony of slick flesh and filth, echoing through the room.  
one of your hands slips down to tease me.  
a finger dances around my clit, the teasing sensation dragging desperate moans from me.  
it gets to be far too much and I'm begging for release.  
I find two of your fingers have slid into me, and I am on fire.  
my body blazes as you slowly thrust through my orgasm, biting your lip to keep control.   
you keep your pace slow, teasing the oversensitive flesh while you lazily chase your own end.  
I can't grip the sheets, I can't take more of what I want, and it's driving me mad.  
you take pity and begin fucking me in earnest, your climax not far.  
hard, erratic thrusts mark your final chase, my body tensing tightly around you.  
I feel your release more than I hear it; the vibrations of your moans where you're pressed along my back, and your seed flowing into me.  
I grunt softly as your weight collapses onto me, your lips kissing my neck gently as you withdraw.  
a strange noise escapes me; I'm panting and I miss the feeling.  
a plug is produced, filling me back up.  
my hands are freed and I collapse to the bed.  
what couldn't be considered one of our filth irrational games has left me breathless.  
the thought startles a laugh from me.  
you roll your eyes, picking up your bright, silver knife to shallowly carve swirly patterns into my skin, artfully smearing the blood.   
this is how I fall asleep.  
by your side in a puddle of my own sweat, while my back is painted with blood.  
in a way, it's love.

**Author's Note:**

> *William Control voice* Jesus fuckin' Christ. Thank you for reading this garbage that my brain and fingers vomit while I'm high enough to hear trees breathing. Please, leave some feedback. Good? Bad? Wonderful? Awful? Eh?
> 
>  
> 
> [come bother me on tumblr! ](http://filth-and-fetish.tumblr.com)


End file.
